Juxtapose
by SeedySatan
Summary: He was facing the wall and hadn't noticed her or PG, but she felt the oncoming blush fill her cheeks and make her face unbearably hot. His silky looking black hair moved slightly as he cocked his head, a small hiss coming from his direction. She felt her heart beat a mile a minute, not sure whether he was friend or foe..Then he turned and laid his bright red eyes on her. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_I promise to write to the best of my ability and try to make it as awesome and realistic as I see it in my head. This is no planned story and I make it up as I go, so if sometimes it doesn't make sense, you'll probably get fillers pretty soon after or something explaining it. This is a fiolee story and if you are too young for the mature themes in this story, then please leave. This will contain lemons, limes and all kinds of sexy stuff that'll hopefully make you want more._

_Marshall Lee is a bad boy, and if you think I'm portraying him wrong then please tell me. I always make sure to watch the Fionna and Cake episode with him in it to try and familiarise myself with him and make it as close to the characters as possible. I respond to requests too, if you got one then hand it over! (I also use the land of Aaa, not Ooo. If you don't like it, I apologise.)_

_Don't own anything but the story... :( Damn._

_Lots of lump – Satan_

* * *

It was a quiet night in the land of Aaa, save the Prince in his lab, ferociously working on a vial of liquid, mumbling to himself with a calm yet manic expression. His fingers shook and a bead of sugary sweat formed at the top of his brow, the stress of what he was doing beating down on him.

He had wished dearly for his dream to come true, and he knew that if he managed to work it correctly and with the perfect amount of Nightosphere fire mixed with a small amount of soil from Aaa it would create a weird paste. It **had **created a weird paste. The fire had burnt out into the soil, causing it to bubble and melt, which surprised him. Prince Gumball now needed only a drop of blood from his dear Fionna and her feline sister to complete it, his gaze flickering toward the small petri dish with demonic blood scrambling around inside it. He had freaked when it moved, not that it had a face, but it seemed to scour the sides of the dish and attempt – but fail – to escape the circle prison. He had put it in a larger dish to be safe though.

It was easy, Fionna trusted him and he knew her feelings for him. She would do **anything** for the Prince and he was going to take advantage of that, holding his arm up he flicked a switch on his watch and opened a new message, he looked at the pink screen and began talking.

"Fionna, Cake, I need you to come to my lab for an important project. I need you both here to explain it so you understand." He clicked off the message with a flick of a button from his watch. He expected them soon; Fionna always did what he asked.

**Fionna's POV**

It was a boring day for Fionna, she was the best adventurer in all the land of Aaa, but she had absolutely nothing to adventure. She had gone to countless caves in search for some treasure, but a monster had insisted he didn't want to fight today and to go off somewhere else. That had never happened before.

"Glob, it's so boring!" She sat on her couch with Cake, BMO screening some boring movie on the wall. Cake stopped watching and frowned at Fionna, a little worried if she was down.

"Girl, you need another hobby. Don't get all mopey on me." Fionna sighed and rested her chin on her hands, blowing a piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes. It never stuck in her hat, so she just let it fall down across her face.

It was so globbing **annoying**.

Her sword stuck out from her green pack on her back, squeaky clean and ready to smash some ugly evil monsters. What was she supposed to do? Sit and read some kind of fairy tale book, like Cake did? Fionna wasn't completely into reading anyway, she could barely pronounce some of the words in books and needed Cake's help to explain them.

"I don't want another hobby." She was angry, Cake had wanted to watch this movie all week, and the catch was she had been. This was the 4th or 5th time she'd watched it and she knew Fionna wanted to go out and pick strawberries or something, but she wouldn't come with her.

That's when she received a message from Prince Gumball and she perked up, the small device lighting up in the corner of the room. Fionna had wondered where it had gone, but there it was, and PG in all his glory was smiling at her from the projection.

Her heart fluttered.

"Fionna, Cake, I need you to come to my lab for an important project. I need you both here to explain it so you understand." The message ended with some kind of urgency and Fionna dove into action straight away… Starting with BMO, yelling at her to turn the movie off or she'll burn her electrical buns.

"C'mon Cake, PG needs us!" Fionna was exhilarated at the fact she was wanted for the first time today, strawberry picking could come later, but right now her main goal was for the Candy Kingdom.

"All right fine, but only because you deserve to see your sugary hunk of candy." Cake pounced out the door with Fionna and enlarged herself, Fionna jumping on her back for a quick ride.

While Cake ran, Fionna pondered what was so urgent. It wasn't like she minded having to go see him, she loved PG, but she guessed he was having another obsession with some kind of sciency thingo.

The wind was amazing on her skin as they travelled, the Candy Kingdom getting closer and closer until she looked down on the Candy People with a smile. They all waved and said hello, asking her how she was, and kind of the norm.

"Ah, Fionna and Cake, I'm so glad you came right away." The Prince watched Fionna greedily, his eyes not moving away from her as she slid down Cakes back and landed stealthily on her two feet. Blowing her cheeks out and making a weird face, she looked at Cake and back at PG.

"It was no biggie, we were just watching a movie." Fionna felt the same burning feeling erupt in her stomach when she saw him, her head filling up with all kinds of things. With a smack to the forehead, she stopped thinking of herself in a wedding dress that matched his amazing pink skin and becoming his wife.

"Well, come to my lab, right away!" He hurried off, they barely had time to catch up he was so excited.

Cake was watching him wearily, her hackles tingling with a sense of danger. She frowned and looked around the room for the danger, but didn't seem to find any.

"You okay Cake?" She looked up at Fionna with a smile, whispering back.

"All good baby cakes, just feeling a bit funny, anything around here freaking the butts out of you?" Fionna searched, a hand up covering her mouth lightly, she looked back at her sister and shook her head.

"I can't see anything Cake." They went back to walking, only slightly cautious that anything could happen.

They just weren't expecting Prince Gumball to lock the door behind them in the lab, turn around and give them a devilish smile.

"Fionna, Cake, I need to ask a favour of you. Do you promise to give it to me?" Fionna looked at Cake with a frown, what could he be asking for? She didn't mind going and picking strawberries or buttercups for him. If it was something like that, of course she'd do it, she'd do anything for him actually.

Cake wasn't so sure.

They agreed anyway, and to their utter surprise, PG brought out a pointy thing and said he needed some of their blood.

Cake freaked out next to Fionna, her hackles rising and her tail puffing up manically. Her body went huge in a matter of seconds, almost knocking all his work on the floor, and he reacted by diving for it. Fionna had no idea what was happening, but the pointy thing with a tube connected to it was flying for her face too fast for her to duck, and the only thing she could do was fling up her hands.

Fionna fainted when she saw it pierce her hand and go right through to the other side, the sight of her own blood staining her pale skin drove her nuts and she succumbed to the darkness and fell to the floor. Unfortunately, the Prince had never been so determined; he had looked at Fionna's limp body and figured she was afraid of needles. Ignoring Cake's cries, he half pulled the needle from her hand and stole some of her blood while it was in there. Cake, thinking he was some kind of perv, launched herself at him with her claws.

"How could you hurt Fionna, what the hell were you thinking Gumball!?" Cake was soon quieted with a hammer to the head, and the Prince took some of her blood while she was unconscious.

"I really didn't want it to be like this, I thought you two would be more understanding of me. Tut, now look what happened." He looked at Fionna with a sense of longing, her blonde hair sticking out of her hat; her big eyes were shut in a delicate and cute way. The only problem was the hole in her hand and the blood coming from it.

He patched it up along with Cake's small wound and went to business, putting a drop of Fionna's into the mix of soil and fire, along with Cake's and finally, the Demon blood.

He picked the petri dish up carefully, putting the tiny vial of Fionna's blood into a container with the rest of the Demon blood; while he had left Cake's sitting on a bench nearby. He was so focused on putting the mix together perfectly that he didn't put the lid on Fionna's vial properly, nor did he screw it tight enough on the Demons. It slowly slid down the vial, a deep red colour that starkly contrasted the white vials and equipment. The Prince still didn't notice because he was mixing his final production together. It was finished, the portal was finished, and he could finally have his dream come true.

He picked up some sugar chalk and on the wall, drew a smiley face inside a rough drawing of the whole world. His fingers felt the warm soil under his fingers and pinched the tiniest bit in them, throwing it toward the picture and watching as it immediately flung open a mirror reflection of his own lab.

The blood climbed up Fionna's vial, a disgusting and sticky looking thing. The cap fell off it and the Prince finally took notice of what was taking place. His eyes widened and he felt his sugary heart stop abruptly, his loud shout alarmed the banana guards and Fionna awoke with a violent jolt.

While the blood connected with Fionna's, something freakish happened. Her vial glowed, it brightened the room light a lamp. The vial fell from its perch and Gumball watched as it fell, his hands diving for it in a last attempt to stop what was about to happen, but Fionna jumped up and pushed him away.

It smashed on the floor and scattered, drops of blood landing everywhere and anywhere it could.

"What have you done?" His eyes were wide with horror as Fionna stood back, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. What, she didn't do anything wrong? Why the glob was there a mirror in PG's lab? She noticed something on the floor and lifted her fists to fight, the blood joining together slowly, connecting.

"No…" Gumball whispered croakily, his hands holding a huge bowl of sticky goop. She didn't know what to do, so all she did was stand in waiting as a figure appeared out of the blood. A boy, fully clothed, he wore dark blue skinny jeans that had a few rips scattered around them. His shirt was plaid, deep red and a sort of greyish black colour. He wore faded red shoes that said **All Star **on the back of them, and the rest of him…

Fionna stared at him with her mouth open, a huge axe slung over his shoulders that had strings on it for some reason. He was facing the wall and hadn't noticed her or PG, but she felt the oncoming blush fill her cheeks and make her face unbearably hot.

His silky looking black hair moved slightly as he cocked his head, a small hiss coming from his direction. She felt her heart beat a mile a minute, not sure whether he was friend or foe.

Then he turned and laid his bright red eyes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my glob, I can't believe this. I went to sleep hoping to at least get one review and I woke up to 5 favs, 6 follows and 4 reviews! Oh my globbity glob, I couldn't stop giggling that people actually liked what I wrote! You're all amazing! _

_Also, it brought to my attention that Gumball might seem a bit evil. You'll see! Also, after watching Good Little Girl, I have it fresh in my head! Bring on Marshall Lee, the sexy beast. Get excited! _

_(I also made the song up by myself, in the tune of the Good Little Girl song, so read it in the same tune and it'll sound better I guess. Also, if this chapter is horrible and small I'm sorry! I had some trouble with how they'd first meet and all, but I hope you like it!) (Lime incoming soon, possibly next chapter or the one after)_

_(/crying/ I own nothing except this story... /sniff/)_

_Lots and lots of lump – Satan_

* * *

_Fionna's POV _

Red eyes, red, not the calming purple like Gumballs. They delved right into her and almost felt like a violation to her body. She started to back away because she knew; she knew he was too much for her to fight even at her best.

"Well, well, look who's my new pet." He started to float in the air, circling around her. Fionna felt her insides turn to mush and snuck a last look at Gumball who was chanting something under his breath, she felt her foot catch on something soft, and realised she was tripping over Cake's unconscious body. A huge wave of horror crashed through Fionna and she clambered away from the guy, trying to get Cake to wake up.

"Fionna-"Cake mumbled, turning her body around and returning back to unconsciousness.

"What did you do to her Gumball!?" Fionna was backing away again; this guy she had absolutely no idea about was coming toward her with his huge red eyes. She started to clamber for anything as a weapon but it didn't work, he just flew right in front of her face.

He could almost kiss her.

"Mine." He whispered, and then she fainted.

* * *

"Get out, Demon, you're not meant to be here." Gumball screeched, it didn't suit him at all. The demon just chuckled, taking his guitar from his back and playing a few chords. What did this pink pansy expect of him? He sure as hell wasn't leaving; he got summoned for a reason.

"So after I give you my blood, you summon me and give me a pet. How considerate, Pinkie." Gumball felt his fists clench, the portal to the other side shimmering. It was going to disappear, he knew it, but he couldn't walk in there while this demon floated around his lab. He'd follow him in there and find what he wanted to keep secret… What he used his blood for.

"No! It was an accident, her blood mixed with yours, it was no summoning and she is **not **your pet!" The Prince felt something close to fury rise up in him; his Fionna could never meet her true love with this boy holding her. He fisted his hands and stood, putting the bowl of his mixture on the closest bench and turning to face the demon, but he was already in his face.

"I believe the blood I came from was hers, it's final. She's my pet until I let her go, and from what I can see… She's human." He flew away and continued his guitar playing, watching the human on the floor where she'd passed out. His, until he decides to let her go free. When would he decide to let her go? He thought about it as the Prince thought, too, and decided he'd never let this human escape.

He would never let her go unless he had to, which wouldn't happen.

"If you don't leave now, then I'm calling the banana guards. Go back to the Nightosphere where you belong you vile and disgusting creature. Fionna is my hero; she has duties to the Candy Kingdom and all Kingdoms anywhere. If you take her then we'll all perish." Gumball could have stretched the last part, but the Princes would definitely perish under the Ice Queen. Fionna mostly took care of the Princes, but the people of the kingdoms also needed her and she helped when she could.

"Too bad, Mr Gumwad, I'm taking her. If you want to find her then you're going to have to find my cave that I visit while in Aaa." With a swift flick, his guitar was hung on his back again and Fionna was resting in his arms. Gumball yelled and reached for him, grabbing his arm and weakening his grip on her. Fionna fell to the floor and woke up with a scream of pain, her bunny hat falling off in the process.

The Prince and the Vampire King watched as she stood up, her blonde hair touching the floor only barely. She scrambled for her hat and started running, picking up Cake on the way to the door and bolting outside. Fionna had no idea who that guy was or what Gumball had to do with him and she decided she didn't even want to know, for globs sake. She came to help Gumball and now she had a hole in her hand and a freakish boy after her.

She looked behind her, her blonde hair getting in her face and junk when she saw the boy following her and Gumball close behind.

Screaming like she was in a battle, she dove for the doors and smashed them open with a hard kick. The sun coated her skin and she felt strength beat into her bones, so she started her run again, her heart rattling against her ribs like an ugly ogre smashing a tree.

The boy floated at the doors when she looked back, Gumball was just outside laughing at him. The Prince thought it was hilarious he couldn't leave the shadows of his Castle and watched as Fionna ran, her hair almost blindingly yellow from the sun. Marshall, though, watched her with hooded eyes as they watched her every move and her legs tense with the power she put in them to run. His advanced sight did him good, and he swore she'd be his by night.

He floated away with his guitar on his back, picking up a candy umbrella from somewhere in the corner and leaving through a window. He started for his cave, hoping it wasn't inhabited by someone, and began to think of a new song.

"**Good little pet  
tonight you'll be with me.  
I'm gonna make you mine  
whether or not you li-ike me.  
Just, wait and see  
you're gonna warm up to me and,  
you'll be mine…  
For the rest of eternity."  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Woo, just got a whole lot of money and I'm loving all the food I can buy. Maybe one day I'll make an everything burrito… Other than that, here's a new chapter. I woke up and wasn't entirely sure if I should because well, I don't know. It feels as if this story might not get anywhere, but that was just me being a half asleep lazy person. So, here's another chappy and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Sorry for huge A/N, but tell me anything you don't like and I can change it. I've been thinking about the course of this story and I have a few tricks up my sleeve at the moment, but it's still an unplanned story and I don't know how this will end until it does. The reason Marshall is so fetched with Fionna will be explained, and everything else will be too. YAY! (I'll make this chapter go as long as I can get it to because of the huge A/N) _

_(I also got an adventure time clock, two amazing adventure time cups, two t-shirts, a purse, a finn doll thing and a poster. Oh yes, money well spent there.) (I was also high off Peach iced tea and Freddo frogs when I wrote this) _

_(Cuties are Hedgehog creatures in Adventure Time, Finn calls them Cuties)_

_I love you readers. :')_

_Lots of lump – Satan_

* * *

Fionna couldn't tell how far she was from the Tree house, but she was getting tired. Cake in her arms and trying to run at her fastest wasn't a good mix and she had to be honest, she wasn't a good runner at all, Cake usually did all the running. The trees were slowing down and Fionna could barely hold a normal breath, but she tried to keep going. She tried for Cake.

Fionna was taking gulps of air, trying to reach their home without stopping. She had to though, the only happy thing going through her mind was the Tree house was dead ahead and she could see it. Cake would be okay, right? She sat and rested while trying to wake her up, Fionna's fingers tickled Cake's belly and her head.

She didn't even move.

Tears started to appear and Fionna's vision blurred, she couldn't do this without Cake. What if she was dead? Her hands fisted some of her fur and she got back up, throwing that thought out of her head and beginning to jog. Really, though, what could she do? Fionna knew nothing of medicines and junk, Cake did all that. Fionna was the selfless warrior who saved her and the one who always went first into caves after Cakes tail frizzed. Yet, here she was with a knocked out Cake in her arms that refused to wake up.

She sucked at protecting the person most important to her.

She kicked the door open and dashed up the stairs, the bunny hat catching on something and ripping off. Fionna put Cake in her sleeping bag and asked BMO to fetch her some water while she tried to wake Cake up, but in the meantime Cake barely moved anything.

All Cake did was breathe.

* * *

Fionna had been sitting by her bed with Cake for hours, the sun was setting and it was getting dark impossibly fast. Her eyes were drooping and her hand still stung from the pointy thing piercing it, how it happened Fionna really had no clue. She didn't remember much at all except those bright red eyes that stared right through her and into her bones and junk. Fionna had no idea what he meant by what he said, but she sure as hell wasn't _his _and she wasn't going to be going anywhere with him anytime soon.

She heard scuffling and sat up straight, her eyes widening to zero in on the intruder. Another scuffle and a loud _chink_, BMO appeared from around the corner and held a ball of what Fionna thought was catnip. A huge smile spread across her face and she hurried over.

"You're a genius BMO!" She took the ball and rushed over to Cake, already dangling the catnip over her face. It got the smallest reaction out of her, Cake's back arching and her paws reaching out to smack the ball without seeming to know what she was doing. Fionna felt her eyes sting at the incoming tears, relief washing over her at the sight of her feline sister reaching out to touch something for the first time in hours. Cake's eyes fluttered open, but then shut again and she gave no sign of doing it again.

"Oh no…" Fionna whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. _What am I meant to do now?_ With a closed fist she slammed it against the nearest hard thing, which happened to be the tree house wall. Her hand stung but she didn't mind, anything to get rid of the frustration that hung over her head. She stood up and let the ball of catnip drop on Cake before slamming her fist into the wall again, her heart thudding thunderously in her chest and her face burning with a furious blush. How could she live without Cake?

"I'm going to smash some monsters and junk BMO, look out for Cake just in case she wakes up." Fionna left mumbling furiously, her fingers tightening around her crystal pink sword as she snatched her bunny hat. Stupid Prince Gumball, stupid boy with red eyes. She loved Gumball; she couldn't look at him without a blush coating her pale cheeks. His sweet purple eyes and his perfect hair that sometimes messed itself up while he worked, it caught her breath… But how could he do this?

With a violent swing Fionna smashed at overgrown candy shrubs, her stomach burning with a fury she needed to quench. This was the perfect time to search for monsters and ugly poobrained demons. She continued to smash at the shrubs and came by a particularly thick one and sliced it in half, peering through the entrance she'd made. In front of her were two humongous ogres and a bunch of Cuties in front of them.

A fury raged up inside of her, how could they bully such adorable babies?! She charged forward and let out a loud battle cry, her blonde bang obstructing her vision as she bent her legs and jumped as high as she could, landing on ones shoulders. She lifted her sword and started smacking the junk out of him, the hilt of her crystal sword slamming back and forth. Gooey, slimy stuff started coming from it and she let out another cry and thrust her sword into its neck.

"No, brother!" The other ogre yelled, stomping toward Fionna and crushing precious little cuties as he did. She felt her lips tingle as she growled, letting out another scream of fury when the cuties dashed for cover, their cute little whimpers making her even angrier.

"They're innocent little cuties, how could you smash them!" Fionna cried, jumping from the fallen ogre as it fell and rolled as she hit the floor.

"Good to eat!" He replied, lifting his huge arm up and slamming his club into the ground. She got hit in the foot and felt something crack, she cried out in pain and leaned back as far as she could and threw her sword directly at its face.

She hit her target.

The ogre fell to the floor with a pink sword sticking out of one of its eyes, and limping toward it with a hiss she took the sword from its skull and wiped it on the grass with a grunt. She had a broken foot and Cake was broken, what was wrong with her?! She limped toward the cuties as they whimpered in a group, their big eyes looking up at her for guidance. The blonde giggled and pushed her bang out of her eyes, holding her hand out for one to climb up on. It did and ran up to her shoulder, sitting near her bunny hat and nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, how touching." A snicker from the trees and she was crouching down, her arms reaching for the little babies as they all climbed onto her and clung onto her clothes for dear life. She had at least 5 or 6 of them on her back and two on her shoulders. She could feel them peer over her shoulder and look around.

She could almost burst at how adorable they were.

"Who's there?" Fionna called, while her protectiveness of the cuties was almost palpable. She cuddled one close to her chest and cooed into its ear, her eyes sparkling as it met her half way and its nose tickled hers.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" More snickering, great, she puffed out her cheeks and blew the air out quickly. A flush was creeping up her neck as she looked around, her eyes scanning the nearby trees and candy shrubs but finding nothing, but when she turned around Fionna could have screamed.

Those bright red eyes were piercing directly through her and into her soul, but her mouth was covered by what felt like a hand. Another hand was on the back of her head, stopping her from moving backward.

She shut her eyes tight, refusing to feel so naked when those red eyes bored into her.

"So this is what you do, go out at night and kill unsuspecting ogres for their hedgehogs?" He chuckled and the blonde squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, she could feel the cuties clambering around on her back and hiding _under it_. So right now she had a red eyed stranger holding her mouth shut and cuties crawling around inside her shirt.

She couldn't hold it in though.

She giggled and giggled, then her mouth opened against the guys hand so she could laugh. They crawled all along her back, their weird little bodies tickling her so much she could pee herself. Her eyes flew open and she pushed against the red eyed guy, falling to her knees and laughing louder. They wouldn't stop! She fell onto her belly and started wiggling around, trying to manoeuvre them outside her shirt. They wouldn't though, and she was stuck laughing and giggling as her hat slowly fell off and her skirt rode up while she tried to get them out, her hand reaching back and opening the top of her shirt for an opening.

They all crawled out and onto her head, hiding in her half-off bunny hat.

Once they were off, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky with tear-filled eyes as she realised Cake would have enjoyed watching her struggle. Red eyes covered the moon from her sight and she just stared, unblinking, just as he did. Fionna could see his clothes only slightly in the darkness, the same as she first saw him. He was floating above her, his body completely parallel to her own.

His red and grey plaid shirt was slightly bright in the dark, his ripped jeans attracting her eye to the bits of skin that showed. His eyes were half shut and she could see his lips just barely in the dark, a small smirk set in concrete there. The blonde put her hands behind her head, letting the cuties get comfortable wherever they were.

Staring up at the strange boy made her giddy for some reason, and Fionna was frowning in confusion as he floated down, closer to her face. His feet were crossed at the ankles, Fionna noticed, and his jeans were slightly too big because she could see his underwear a little. A blush flew across her cheeks and painted almost her whole face red, it was suddenly incredibly hot.

"So you're Fionna." He whispered, his eyes growing bigger as they begun to sparkle. He was so close to her right now, but she was completely relaxed. She couldn't feel a thing and the only thing really going through her head was how much she wanted Cake here to enjoy the moon with her. She frowned at him; the blush that had appeared was disappearing with the cool wind.

"And you're the dude who's obsessed with me, you big dork. Get lost." Fionna lifted her knee up and got him in the gut and he rolled over in the air before falling to the ground with a little groan. She sat up and leant on her good foot to get up and stand, which proved more difficult than she thought. The throbbing pain in her foot was becoming too hard to forget about, now, and she had to get back home to see if Cake was awake.

By the time she was on her feet and walking two steps, he was already floating lazily in the air in front of her. She was limping along, her hat full of cuties as they squirmed to get comfortable. They got comfortable a minute later, all 8 of them with their heads peeking out her hat and a few giving off calming snores.

"You're mine, you know." His hot breath was on her ear and she shivered, hesitating in her limping. She shook her head and continued to limp, her fury growing. _She wasn't anyone's! _She tried to go faster but it wasn't working, her foot was way too annoying and painful to limp anymore. With a shuddering breath she stopped moving, and the red eyed guy continued to float before realising she had stopped.

"I'm not anyone's, and you are a big lump of junk. You shouldn't even be here, why the glob are you following me you crazy? I just want to get home and all you're doing is making it harder for me, guy, when I'm obviously in pain!" The blonde had had enough, her foot was throbbing and her eyes were already spilling hot tears in a steady stream down her face. She rarely cried, but these tears were not wasted. Cake deserved every one of them.

His eyes were suddenly so close to her she freaked and stumbled back, pushing her broken foot hard against the floor as Fionna attempted to steady herself. Her eyes widened in the shock of what went through her, her foot screaming in the most agony she'd felt in years.

"Oh my glob, oh my glob, my foot oh no," Fionna continued to chant as she fell, the big red eyes of her mysterious stalker grabbing her hips and lifting her up. He looked down at her with another huge smirk, but she didn't have much time to call him an ugly demon cat before she squeezed her eyes shut.

"My names Marshall Lee, little bunny."

She drifted off into darkness, letting herself ride the waves of agony and float away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Discovered Pop goes Punk 5, yes please. I updated super quick because I wanted to write out what happened myself and give the chapter to you all. Shdafshdfdsv I love writing this, I love Fiolee. _

_A shout out to kawaiiwolvesss for pointing a mistake out that I have now fixed! :3_

_Please tell me if you liked this one! PLEASE, the lime or whatever didn't sound good to me. (I can't believe I have over 15 reviews, ahh! I love you all!)_

_Lots of Lump – Satan_

* * *

Fionna's dream was full of adventures, Cake by her side as they fought ugly hug wolves and junk.

"Schmow-zow!" Cake cried and started stretching herself to squeeze a big ugly hug wolf who tried to put his ugly love paws on her body. Fionna jumped and put her sword through the wolf, landing on her two feet which included her now _unbroken_ foot. She laughed and wiped sweat from her head, counting down the hug wolves they'd defeated.

"Whoa, algebraic, that was tops!" Fionna laughed, walking toward the forest opening to go home. Cake followed next to her, laughing too and stretching crazily. Fionna was smiling brightly at Cake's amazing recovery, but the sun was then covered. She frowned and looked up, protecting her face. Her hand slowly fell from protecting her eyes and her mouth gaped open.

Two big red eyes opened where the sun used to be, and then a mouth that had a smirk already imprinted in it. Fionna felt her heart stop and then she was whisked away, the land of Aaa crashing and swaying like the ocean. The blonde got caught up in the waves and tried to swim away from them, the colours and trees throwing her under and into a whole other land.

Fires burnt all around her and things with three heads walked around, a few people who had skeleton bodies and normal heads were in a group chatting. Fionna was the only human in this place, but she looked up at the black sky and saw those two red eyes again and a loud chuckle that sent shivers down her spine and settled in her stomach. They watched her, getting bigger and bigger until they surrounded her, scrutinising her every move and every single body part.

She tried to scream but her mouth was glued shut, her eyes were stuck open and staring at those bloody red eyes. The boy opened his mouth and she had to stand there as he engulfed her and she was thrown into a completely black place. Her head was throbbing as she tried to stand from the foetal position she found herself in, those red eyes temporarily gone from her horrifying nightmare.

They appeared again, now, a darker shade of red and half lidded. Her fingers tingled as they watched her, hooded and mischievous with an unknown secret. A small path began to write itself, lighting itself up with bright lightning bugs, their bodies bright yellow against the crushing blackness. Fionna continued to follow the path, not sure where it was going to take her.

The boy stood before her after walking a while, his hair almost in a perfect _I just woke up_ kind of style. Her breath caught and her eyes widened, taking in his whole body. His skin was a kind of grey colour and he wore a darker grey pair of jeans and a lighter shade for his plaid t-shirt, white lines decorating it. He wore those red faded shoes she always saw him in, but somehow, what he was wearing sent tingles through her whole body.

A seductive chuckle came from his direction and she felt some invisible force pull her forward. He began to float into the sky, his red eyes always staying completely visible as she was pulled forward. She felt something run up her thigh and almost began to cry, those half lidded red eyes below her. He was lying just under her; his body weaved through her legs. His laugh sounded faded as his fingers travelled higher and higher, pushing her skirt up slightly. Fionna heard someone catch their breath and realised quickly that it was _her_. His forked tongue licked up her leg and she buckled, a drowsy feeling overwhelming her all of a sudden.

She collapsed on top of him, his arms tight around her as he floated higher and higher into the darkness. The lightning bugs soon disappeared and then it was just them in the dark, his eyes could pierce through her. The blonde was confused, but other than that it was wonderful. He was cold and his skin was smooth, her body was rough with scars and callouses and hot in temperature. His fingers found the top of her nose as he ran his finger down the length of it and stopped at the bobbly part.

"Who owns you?" He asked, and she almost said 'you do' before stopping herself, her mouth hanging open in an unsure reply.

"No one," She whispered, and the dream she was in shattered in a thousand bright lights.

The blondes' eyes fluttered open weakly, her skin sensitive to the touch and a terrible throbbing coming from her foot. She lifted her arm and rubbed her eyes, wishing she had some water to get rid of this disgusting taste in her mouth. _What a horrible dream,_ she thought and leaned on her elbow to try and get up but regretted it almost straight away.

Her stomach lurched and she almost vomited all over herself but swallowed it instead, her tongue hanging out as she made noises as the grossness of it. She just lied back down, her mind drifting to Cake and if she was okay. Her lips trembled as she recalled the beginning of her dream, Cake's big eyes looking at her, she had been perfectly fine. Maybe it was a sign? Fionna trembled uselessly, she couldn't do anything, and she was stuck in someone's house and someone's bed that she didn't even know.

Wait, didn't he say his name was Marshall Lee?

Her fingers ripped at the blankets as a door opened, her foot screaming in protest as she tried to scramble into the head of the bed. There he was, his hair and his damn eyes, the way they watched her and everything she did. A feeling grew at the pit of her stomach but she squeezed her eyes shut again, refusing to be examined this way.

"What the lump, guy. Take me home." Fionna whispered as she felt the bed dip down, knowing he'd gotten on. Her heart was racing in her chest and she had a suspicious feeling that he could hear it thrashing against her chest, almost like it was in a cage and it wanted to get the hell out.

"Only when your foot heals," His breath was on her ear and she recoiled away, the hot breath gave her goose bumps. She started to shake a little, her teeth chattering and everything.

Marshall Lee thought she was beautiful, her long eyelashes softly caressing her cheek. Her long blonde bang covering half of her other eye, the bunny hat she wore didn't have the hedgehogs in them but they had slept on the floor next to the bed, the side she had slept on. They were sound asleep, and I doubt she'd noticed them yet. Marshall softly pushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek with his hand, it was hardly noticeable but she nuzzled into it.

Fionna felt delusional, she'd let herself rest on his hand. _Oh my glob, I'm a poobrain_ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and puffing her cheeks out. She let the air out abruptly and opened her eyes and almost squealed at the pair of eyes that were _way_ too close. Fionna fisted her hand and let her hand connect with his cheek and scrambled to the other side of the bed to get away.

"Ow, my cheek meat!" He floated into the air with a glare, his eyes dimming to a darker red and sneering at her. He stared as she leaned off the bed, trying to get off and leave, but his eyes went black with a small red pupil, baring his teeth as he hissed. Gasping, Fionna fell off the bed and used the bed to stand up. Her foot was in some kind of wooden contraption and she couldn't really move it, but she tried and almost succeeded to get to the door, but it slammed in her face.

"Do you want your foot healed or not?" He asked, his body guarding the door while he watched her think over the options. Escape with a broken foot, or stay and get it healed and _then_ escape.

"Fine, but I have to go." Fionna said, letting him lift her back onto the bed. She watched him leave the room, watching her until he left. She started moving and getting comfortable, but he appeared at the door again with a little glare on his face. The blonde smiled at him and covered herself with the blankets, letting her smile drop into a grimace. She needed to get to Cake; she needed to get to Gumball. Where the hell was she?

With a little shudder she took the blankets off and looked for a window, finding none. She frowned and threw off the blankets, softly putting her wood covered foot on the floor to stand on it lightly. Hardly any pain but still a horrible throb that wouldn't seem to _go away_, Fionna scrunched her face up and walked over to the closet, deciding to hide in there until he came back. She needed to cry without his damn red eyes watching her.

So as she got comfortable on the floor of his closet she let the tears fall down her cheeks, the ones that desperately wanted to escape. She was useless, she hated feeling like this. Fionna was the bravest warrior in all of Aaa and here she was, a broken foot and a collapsing hope that she would see Cake smile again let alone even _see_ her. Her fingers were shaking furiously as she wiped the tears away, her body almost convulsing as she let out silent sobs.

Fionna needed Cake too much, where would she be if her sister left her? _Oh glob._

She heard the door open and ceased her sobbing and just let the tears flow down her cheeks. Fionna's eyes were sparkling up at the closet door, suddenly open, and full of tears she attempted to hold in. It was useless, of course, she was useless at everything. Marshall Lee was standing there with something in his hands; his hair ruffled by what she thought would have been the wind and his eyes looking down at her with a sad look in them. Fionna covered her face and looked down, feeling something inside of her break at the heartbroken look he gave her.

"Please, just leave me alone." She croaked, her voice cracking multiple times. Marshall Lee knelt down and put the bottle of pills down, reaching his hand out to lift up her chin. He looked her in the eyes and laid a kiss on her cheek, his dead heart almost thumping back to life as the warm salty tears touched his lips. Fionna shuddered and lifted her arms around his neck, capturing him in a tight hug. Marshall had no idea what to do but hug back, he was happy that she was here, in his room. The bed he slept in now became the bed they both slept in, but she would never know he'd slept with her last night. His hands rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt, her shoulders racking with hard sobs.

"I need to go home, please take me home. Cake needs me, she could be dead. Please, whoever you are. _Marshall Lee, please._" He felt something rise in him at the sound of his name on her lips and put both hands on her cheeks, holding her. His eyes bored into hers, trying to convey a message he knew wouldn't happen. She looked up at him, too, her eyes full of tears.

"If I kiss you just once, can you let me go?" Fionna whispered, she was broken, her first kiss was meant to be saved for Gumball. Bubba, her one and only, she would be tainted now and forever. He would never love her, there was no chance she could have him anymore. Looking up at Marshall Lee, her hands softly grabbing his face and pulling him closer, _it's all over for me now._

Their lips met and salty tears Fionna shed ran down both their lips. Fionna was surprised at the softness of them, the squishy feeling of lips distracted her from what she was doing and that was having no idea how to kiss. He was taking over, and the blonde didn't really mind, she didn't have a clue on what to do. Before a few months ago she didn't even know lips were meant to touch until she saw Cake and Lord M do it.

Her heart constricted at the thought of Cake and she pulled Marshall closer to her, impossibly. Her fingers dug into him and she leaned forward to mash his lips against her even harder. He made a noise against her lips and she made a noise of surprise. He put one of his hands behind her head, trying to get her closer.

Fionna felt something tingle in her legs and scuffled closer to him, her fingers reaching up to fist in his soft hair. The tingling in her legs was becoming hard to ignore and something was growing in her stomach, she was terrified of what was happening to her. Fionna felt Marshall Lee's tongue lick her lip and she gasped and her mouth opened, he took the opportunity and stuck that forked tongue in her mouth, which felt weird at first but she became used to it after a minute. She tentatively tried to stick her tongue in his mouth and was rewarded with an amazing softness from his mouth, warmth and all these other things she started to feel a desperate want roar its head.

He moved his hand from her head and reached down to grab her thighs, making her gasp again, he lifted her up and sat down while putting her on his lap. She moved her feet behind him, letting them dangle as he crossed his legs and floated into the air slightly so her feet didn't touch the floor.

This boy was in her dream, he was the one who called her _his _in Bubba's lab and he was the one who had caused Cake to be sick. Fionna felt disgust violate the warm gooey feelings he was giving her and she bit down on his tongue, but it had the wrong affect and he moaned. Something pricked in her private parts, making her freak out completely. His teeth grabbed at her bottom lip and he nibbled it, sucking on it.

The blonde let out a noise she could barely contain, which he answered to by rubbing himself against her. Fionna gasped for the third time and grinded herself, too, the feeling fluttering around her body like a million butterflies.

"Oh _glob,_" he whispered, his hot breath on her neck as he nibbled it. She hugged him close to her, rubbing her groin against him as an experiment. He pinched her skin between her teeth in reply and moaned. She leaned her head down and nibbled his neck, too, feeling two lumps. She looked down at them and realised they were two _holes. _She licked one experimentally and his arms wrapped around her tightly, his hips buckling into her as he let out a _really loud _moan.

Fionna knew this was wrong, she felt it in her bones and in her heart. This was wrong, but it felt so good. The blonde wondered what Cake would say and almost came out of her drugged up state of euphoria, his tongue licking down her chest and licking the top of her boobs, his hands squeezing them and rubbing them. She threw her head back and let out a breathy noise. Cake had told her what they were and what they did, and she had freaked out when she told her babies suckled them.

Marshall was in heaven; his human pet was actually doing this with him. He chuckled against her neck when he remembered her amateur kiss, his dead heart yet again feeling like it was about to start beating again. His erection was hard to hide, but she seemed to have absolutely no idea what was going on and he felt sort of bad about it.

He picked up the pills beside him and opened it with one hand; he reached over with his other hand and got one out. It was glowing blue, the insides of the pill swirling around.

"Take one of these and your foot will be okay." He huskily said in her ear, something cool pushed at her lips and she leant back to examine it. Fionna took the pill from him and cocked an eyebrow, licking it in wonder. Marshall Lee chuckled, putting the bottle down and putting his hands on her breasts again, playing with them.

Fionna ignored the boob playing and took the pill, her eyes widening at the sudden onslaught of happy feelings invading her body. Her skin felt tight and perky, her boobs felt slightly bigger and her foot made a loud snapping noise while the throbbing stopped immediately. Her butt tightened and she felt her hair almost burst out of her hat, long strands peeking out healthily and covering her face annoyingly.

"What the glob?!" She almost squealed, jumping off Marshall as quick as she could and jumping around on her newly healed foot. Forgetting what just happened between the two, she started punching the junk out of him. He recoiled and tried to fly away but she followed, kicking her foot into his back.

"You're such an ugly demon cat, Marshall Lee, how dare you!" Fionna punched him once more before rushing over to her little cuties and waking them up, letting them scramble up her arms and into her hat. Fionna kicked him before leaving, looking at his shocked face from a few steps down the ladder.

She ran up and kissed his cheek and thanked him for healing her foot, a deep blush making her face hot before dashing down the hole and down the ladder and ran out the door, slamming it on her way out.

"I'm coming Cake!" She cried, bolting as fast as she could for her tree house. She needed to see if she was okay and go see PG in his castle, even if she was mad at him and he was kind of evil, she had to ask him for help.

Unless she grabbed one of those super radical healing pills from Marshall Lee? Fionna threw away the thought quickly, not really wanting to see him again. She hated the feelings that had assaulted her there and she didn't want to return in case it happened again.

Fionna continued her running for Cake, a light hearted feeling all over her body. She felt like she could fly, she felt invincible, her boobs were bigger and her muscles were stronger. Her head had never been clearer, her cuties squeaking as she jumped in excitement.

Fionna knew Cake would be okay.


	5. Rewrite

Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I've re-read this story and to put it bluntly I hate it.

I've decided I want to rewrite it all, and I'm starting right now. Completely from scratch, there will be some things similar but it really makes me grind my teeth. I've written it terribly.

I apologise, I love all of you but I'm doing it because I really believe I can make it better.

I'll stay up all night to finish the first chapter and upload it for you guys.


End file.
